


Bleeding Heart

by drakhus67820



Series: Steampunk Westeros [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Assassination Attempt(s), F/M, Hurt, Jon Snow is Not a Targaryen, Sad, jon is Ashara Dayne son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 13:10:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15244104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakhus67820/pseuds/drakhus67820
Summary: Daenerys realized the strength of her love for Jon.Drabble made for Jonerys Drabble Challenge





	Bleeding Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Translation made by TheScarletGarden!  
> Moodboard made by Justwanderingneverlost

 

301 After the Conquest

Seeing Jon lying, unconscious and hurt was a real heartbreak for her.

She was at King's Landing when her nephew had sent the telegram announcing the ominous news. Hiding her real motivation from her family, she took the first ship to the North. She did it instinctively, without thinking of the consequences.

It was during the journey that took her to White Harbor that she realized it. Jon was in her eyes more than a lover or a friend. The Northerner had managed to carve a place in her heart, a place she did not want him to leave.

Ignoring her nephew, who was watching them closely, she sat next to Jon, clutching his hand vigorously.

When she looked up at Aegon, ready to challenge him, she was surprised to discover joyful acceptance instead. Without a word, he left the two lovers in the silence of the cabin.


End file.
